Un morceau d'imagination
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: EXO [BaekYeol] Il avait été placé à un endroit, à un moment donné, et tous ses gestes se faisaient mécaniquement. Non, Baekhyun n'était pas fou. Il avait simplement quelques soucis de mémoire.


**Titre** : Un morceau d'imagination

**Auteur** : Kanade Tashibana  
**Correctrice** : Lee Jiae

**Groupe** : EXO  
**Pairing** : Baekhyun & Chanyeol. BaekYeol/ChanBaek

**Genre** : Angst, Smut, Fluff  
**Warning** : Problème de mémoire et scènes -18.

* * *

Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.  
Bonne lecture ^-^

* * *

.

.

.

"_ Ignorant d'où je viens, incertain ou je vais._ " **Alphonse de Lamartine**

.

.

.

Ses amis lui avaient dit dès le départ qu'il n'était pas fou. Qu'il avait simplement des légers soucis de mémoire. Ils n'avaient pas voulu lui dire pourquoi, mais Baekhyun avait appris a faire avec.

C'est comme s'il avait été placé à un endroit à un moment donné, et que tous ces gestes se faisaient mécaniquement.

Son colocataire Park Chanyeol, son meilleur ami Kim Jongdae et tous les autres. Il voyait des visages heureux la plupart du temps, des anxieux ou tristes parfois, quand ils pensaient que Baekhyun ne regardait pas.

Mais il avait apprit à faire avec.

.

.

Chaque matin, Baekhyun se levait dans sa chambre. Il l'aimait beaucoup, elle était grande et assez spacieuse pour qu'il se sente à l'abri. Et malgré qu'il manquait beaucoup de choses, le brun s'en fichait. Il était attaché à cette chambre pour une raison inexplicable.

Au début, des cartons trainaient sur le sol, puis son colocataire les mit rapidement dans le salon. Et finalement, ils disparurent un beau jour.  
Baekhyun ne s'était pas posé plus de questions à ce sujet.

Mais si l'étudiant aimait sa chambre, en tout cas l'une des raison qu'il pouvait citer, était son énorme lit. Deux places et muni d'une couette chaude. Juste parfait.  
Par moment, Baekhyun se sentait seul dans ce grand espace, mais il ne le disait jamais.

Il n'y avait pas non plus de décoration, comme si les murs représentaient son état d'esprit actuel. Vide.

.

.

Park Chanyeol s'était présenté à lui directement et l'avait emmené dans leur appartement. Il semblait stressé au premier abord, comme s'il avait peur que le brun ne le reconnaisse pas. Ou qu'il se soit enfuit en hurlant.  
Pour une raison inconnue, Baekhyun lui avait fait confiance au moment exact ou ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Le géant lui fit le tour du propriétaire, lui demandant souvent s'il se rappelait d'un endroit ou d'un meuble.  
Il répondait toujours pas la négative.

Le matin, lorsque Baekhyun se levait de son lit, il s'enveloppait dans une couverture fine et marchait jusque dans la cuisine. Chanyeol cuisinait à chaque fois et le brun retrouvait des pancakes, un verre de jus d'orange et divers choses sur la table. C'était toujours délicieux et un sourire ornait son visage quand il mangeait.

- C'est bon ? Lui demandait-il avait de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle.

- Oui, répondait-il.

Chanyeol n'était jamais présent dans la cuisine quand il prenait les repas. Comme si le plus grand savait que Baekhyun avait besoin d'être seul.  
Par moment, cela lui faisait presque peur, de constater que le rouquin le connaissait mieux que lui-même. Cependant cela devait être normal, non ? Quand on était colocataire, on connait également les habitudes de l'autre.

- N'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments.

Le géant lui disait cela en quittant la cuisine et en mettant les plaquettes sur la table.

Baekhyun ne les prenait jamais. Il faisait semblant, et les jetait dans l'évier. En vérité, il n'aimait pas se savoir malade, ou fou. Les problèmes de mémoire n'étaient pas un soucis dans son esprit. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de vivre. Alors les médicaments, il s'en passait.

.

.

Chanyeol ne lui parlait pas beaucoup. Ou plutôt, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup.

Quand le grand roux essayait de débuter une conversation, il se perdait dans ses propres mots. Baekhyun ne savait pas trop ce que cela signifiait.  
Le géant voulait dire certaines choses, mais se retrouvait toujours bloqué par une raison inconnue.

Alors il s'enfermait dans sa chambre.

Le brun n'avait jamais vu le coin secret de Chanyeol. C'était simplement une porte fermée à clef et le roux lui avait dit dès le début que c'était un endroit privé.

Baekhyun le voyait rarement aller dans sa chambre, sauf quand il était troublé par quelque chose. Le soir, le plus grand était dans le salon en regardant la télévision, et le matin il était déjà levé pour l'accueillir au saut du lit.  
A aucun moment, le brun n'avait vu sa chambre, mais il ne se posait aucunes questions la dessus.

Les secrets seraient bien dévoilés un jour ou l'autre. Ou peut-être jamais.

.

.

Le meilleur ami de Baekhyun était Kim Jongdae. C'était un autre étudiant en chant.

Il ne savait plus comment ils s'étaient connus et n'avait jamais abordé la question avec lui. Se serait probablement blessant et le brun ne voulait pas que le sourire de son ami disparaisse.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Jongdae, c'était aussi une évidence. Il lui avait fait confiance dès le début, comme s'il savait au fond de lui que ce type faisait partie de sa vie.  
Par contre, Baekhyun s'était senti sceptique en voyant débarquer un autre type. Do Kyungsoo. Lui aussi s'était présenté comme étant son ami, mais le brun avait juste plissé les yeux et acquiescé.

Ce Kyungsoo ne lui disait rien de bon. Et c'était un sentiment des plus étranges, en sachant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

.

.

Le plus petit ne savait pas non plus comment Kai était entré dans sa vie.

En vérité, beaucoup d'évènements le troublaient. Parfois il se posait des questions sur telles choses et souvent il questionnait Chanyeol. Le roux était présent pour lui à chaque reprise et lui répondait d'une voix douce.

Seulement, Baekhhyun n'avait jamais rien dit sur la présence de Kai.

C'était simplement un grand type, aussi, avec la peau dorée et les cheveux blonds. Il avait un beau corps, et un beau sourire. Un de ceux qui faisait tomber les filles. Enfin c'est ce que pensait Baekhyun, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de constater cela par lui-même.

Kai venait dans son appartement le soir, quand Chanyeol était couché.

Le brun ne savait plus comment tout cela avait débuté, comme la plupart des choses présentent dans sa vie. Mais il faisait avec, comme tout le reste.

- Salut toi.

Sa voix le tirait de ses pensées et le jeune homme s'installait avec ses cotés.

Baekhyun parlait de tout avec Kai. De ses amis, des cours, de ses rêves, de ses envies. Il n'y avait aucuns tabous et tout était facile avec lui. Ils rigolaient sur des sujets triviaux et pouvaient débattre pendant plusieurs heures.

A ce titre là, Baekhyun ne savait pas non plus quand il avait commencé à coucher avec Kai.

Cela paraissait aussi comme une chose naturelle. Le blond connaissait toutes les parties de son corps. Celles qui réagissaient et que le faisaient gémir. Ses surnoms, aussi.

- J'ai envie de toi, Bunny.

D'une certaine façon, c'était presque ridicule pour le plus petit. D'être attaché à une personne telle que Kai. Mais il se laissait volontiers fondre dans ses bras presque tous les soirs.

.

.

Le matin, quand Baekhyun se levait Kai était déjà partit. Il lui laissait un mot sur la table de chevet et le brun souriait en le lisant. Même s'il s'agissait seulement d'un coeur dessiné grossièrement, l'étudiant se sentait heureux.

Chanyeol lui avait déjà préparé son petit déjeuné.

- N'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments.

Et voila comment se rythmait sa vie. La nouvelle vie de Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

- Arrêtes de jouer.

- Hmm ...

- Ah ! Oui ... Kai, comme ça.

Le plus jeune avait inserré deux doigts en lui et Baekhyun gémissait de plaisir. Il avait soulevé ses hanches pour un meilleur accès et se mordait sa lèvre pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.  
Les mains de son amant était probablement faites avec de l'or.

Kai se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble à la perfection, comme si elles avaient été créé pour être l'une sur l'autre.

Un autre doigt fut rajouté et bientôt le brun vit des étoiles.

- Kai, Kai, Kai, grognait-il.

- Oui bébé ?

- Ça suffit, prend-moi.

Un souffle chaud dans son cou.

- J'ai envie de m'amuser encore un peu.

Les sourcils de Baekhyun se froncèrent. Non, il ne voulait pas attendre, pas quand sa bite menaçait d'exploser sous le plaisir.  
Le plus petit fit un mouvement du bassin et il se retrouva au dessus de son amant. Un air taquin sur son visage, et l'étudiant savait qu'il avait gagné. C'était lui qui reprenait la partie en main.

Le sexe de Kai était déjà dur, chaud, et prêt à le recevoir. Prêt juste pour lui.

Baekhyun se positionna au dessus de lui, souriant. Il l'embrassa encore une fois et prit sa bite entre ses petites mains. Aussitôt, il l'a guida jusqu'à son entré et s'enfonça doucement. Parfois, il se demandait comment Kai faisait pour lubrifier son membre avant même de savoir quand Baekhyun aurait envie de lui.

- Ah ... Bunny.

La voix grave et rempli de désir parvint jusqu'à oreilles du brun, et se sentit heureux de son petit effet. Son bassin commença à bouger de lui-même. Il se glissait de haut en bas, le long de la bite parfaite de Kai. Ses mains étaient placées sur son torse, profitant de toucher ses abdos.  
Le chanteur regardait son amant se tordre sous le plaisir avant de fermer les yeux et d'accélérer ses mouvement de bassins.

Kai gémissait aussi, lui tenant les hanches.

Lorsqu'ils avaient finis, Baekhyun se nettoyait et roulait sur le coté pour pouvoir dormir. Le plus jeune venait s'accrocher à lui, comme s'il avait peur que le brun ne s'envole pendant la nuit.  
L'étudiant dormait toujours dos à lui. Il ne lui avait jamais dit non plus qu'il l'aimait.

- Bonne nuit Bunny.

Leur relation était étrange en vérité. Cela faisait mal à Baekhyun de croire que Kai était là juste pour coucher avec lui. Un jour peut-être, oserait-il lui demander ...

.

.

Le chanteur se trouvait en classe avec son meilleur ami lorsque Kyungsoo décida de les rejoindre et de s'inviter à leur conversation.

- Alors, ça va avec Kai ? Demanda-il en crachant presque ses paroles.

- Pas maintenant Kyungsoo, fit Jongdae en grinçant des dents.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil et soupira.

- Alors quand, hein ?!

Son vis-à-vis ne répondit pas et Baekhyun observa l'échange d'un air dubitatif. Son meilleur ami ne lui avait jamais rien caché, cependant il n'était pas stupide. Le brun voyait bien que cette discussion n'avait rien de normale.

- Juste, pas comme ça.

- Très bien, fit Kyungsoo en tournant les talons.

Il repartit à sa place sans se retourner et Baekhyun n'était pas aveugle, il avait parfaitement vu de la colère dans ses yeux.  
Pour lui, il y avait aucun doute sur le sujet. Kyungsoo était jaloux. Peut-être même était-il amoureux du blond. Seulement c'était dommage pour lui, mais Kai lui appartenait.

.

.

Étrangement, l'apparition subite de Kyungsoo en classe, fit poser quelques questions dans l'esprit de Baekhyun. Avec son amant, ils n'étaient jamais sortit tous les deux. Kai se contentait de venir le soir lorsque Chanyeol dormait, ils faisaient l'amour et le matin il avait déjà disparut.

- Dis-moi ...

- Oui bébé ? Demanda-t-il en jouant avec les doigts sur plus petit.

- Pourquoi on irait pas en ville demain ? Rien que tous les deux.

Il sentit Kai tressaillir, mais ne fit aucunes remarques.

- Heu ...

Baekhyun se retourna, braquant ses yeux dans les siens.

- T'as honte d'être vu avec moi ?

Le regard paniqué de son amant passa directement à choqué. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et il commença à bredouiller des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se calmer et de passer une main nerveuse sur son visage.

- Pas du tout Bunny.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux pas ?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kai.

- Très bien, on ira en ville demain.

Baekhyun l'embrassa et ils firent l'amour. Bruyamment cette fois-ci, laissant leurs gémissements remplir toute la chambre sans aucunes hontes, ni retenues.

.

.

Le lendemain, Kai était toujours présent dans le lit à son réveil et le brun se sentit comblé.

Chanyeol avait déserté la maison et le petit déjeuné n'était pas préparé sur la table de la cuisine. L'étudiant trouva cela étrange au premier abord, mais finalement il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Peu importait, son colocataire avait aussi une vie après tout.

.

.

Kai n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il lui promis d'aller en ville. Tous les deux se promenaient main dans la main dans la rue, balançant leurs bras en rythme. Baekhyun se sentait heureux avec lui, et il n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin au hasard et tombèrent sur un type que Baekhyun avait déjà vu. Un ami de Chanyeol qui était déjà venu manger à la maison.

- Bonjour, le salua-t-il.

Le type lui répondit en souriant et son regard se stoppa sur son amant et leurs mains liées.

- Oh. Je te présente Kai, mon petit-ami.

- Enchanté, je suis Luhan, fit le nouveau venu en tendant sa main.

Le blond fut légèrement stressé, mais serra la main de l'ami de Chanyeol.

- Alors, vous faites une sortie en amoureux ?

Le sourire sur le visage de Baekhyun fut rayonnant.

- Oui !

Cette journée n'aurait pas pu être plus belle pour lui. Kai avait tenu sa promesse et ils marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre sans qu'il y ait de gêne. La conversation filait toute seule et tout se passait pour le mieux.

Luhan les quitta en complimentant leur couple. Cela paraissait plus une comme une phrase sortit par politesse.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, fit Baekhyun en embrassant le plus grand.

Le blond ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les ouvrir et de le regarder.

- Moi aussi Bunny.

.

.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours, Kyungsoo l'attrapa par l'épaule et le força à le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes des hommes et le plus petit vérifia directement que personne n'était présent dans la pièce avant de fermer à clef.  
Baekhyun sentit le stress monter au fond de lui.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?

- Faut qu'on parle, le coupa directement Kyungsoo.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et le regardait presque avec colère.

- Alors ça va ? Tout va bien dans ta petite vie ?

- Quoi ... ?

- T'es heureux ? J'espère bien, puisque tu as tout ce que tu veux.

Le brun se sentait perdu sous les accusations de son vis-à-vis. Il ne comprenait pas ou il voulait en venir mais sa bouche n'osait pas demander. En cet instant, Baekhyun sentait la peur lui tirailler les entrailles.

- En fait, tu agis sans même penser aux conséquences.

La colère dans les yeux de Kyungsoo laissa place à la douleur.

- Parfois je ne sais pas comment fait Chanyeol pour tout supporter.

Le brun réagit immédiatement au prénom de son colocataire.

- Que vient faire Chanyeol dans cette histoire ?

L'autre pouffa. Il ricanait en le regardant, comme s'il était un déchet. Du moins, c'est comme cela que Baekhyun l'interprétait.

- Ça te parait pas bizarre que Chanyeol fait toutes ses choses pour toi sans rien demander en retour ? Non ... Tu te contentes de vivre sans jamais penser à lui. Ou à ses sentiments.

Faisant les connexions dans son cerveau, l'étudiant resta bloqué un moment. Il était vrai que le géant avait prit soin de lui à chaque instant. Après son accident, il avait était là pour s'occuper de lui. Lui faisant à manger, l'accueillant chez lui. Il souriait lorsque Baekhyun revenait des cours, lui demandant à chaque fois comment s'était passé sa journée.

- Quels sentiments ... ? Chuchotait le brun.

Kyungsoo eut un rire faux, presque triste en voyant que Baekhyun ne comprenait pas ou il voulait en venir.

- Je vais te dire un truc. Quelque chose que j'étais pas censé te rappeler au sujet de Chanyeol.

Levant les yeux dans sa direction, l'étudiant le regarda avec espoir.

- Avant ton accident, vous étiez en couple.

Baekhyun ignore combien de temps, il resta sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Surement longtemps puisqu'il n'entendit pas Kyungsoo soupirer et quitter la pièce.  
Le jeune homme se contenta juste de rester debout dans les toilettes, comme une marionnette sans fils.

Voila pourquoi Chanyeol prenait soin de lui, pourquoi il faisait toutes ses choses pour lui. Que Kai venait tard le soir dans sa chambre, pour ne pas croiser son colocataire et le blesser encore davantage.  
Et c'était pour cela que le roux avait déserté la maison quand son amant et lui avaient fait l'amour bruyamment. Chanyeol avait dû les entendre et partir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues.

.

.

- Bonne nuit.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Baekhyun fit semblant de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Il resta debout dans le couloir, laissa un raie de lumière entrer dans la pièce et couvrir un morceau de son visage. C'est alors qu'il entendit les pleurs étouffés de Chanyeol et son coeur se brisa.  
Sa main trembla en sachant à quel point il blessait le géant.

Cette nuit là, Baekhyun ferma sa porte à clef et Kai ne vint pas lui rendre visite.

.

.

- N'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments.

Chanyeol souriait encore. Et cette fois-ci, le brun ne jeta pas les pilules dans l'évier. Il décida qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ferait tout pour rendre le rouquin heureux.

.

.

.

Deux semaines passèrent et avec ça, la moitié de la plaquette de médicaments. Kai revenait moins souvent dans sa chambre et Baekhyun faisait en sorte qu'ils ne couchent pas ensemble lorsqu'il était là.

Sa présence était toujours une sorte de bonheur pour lui, mais il pensait aussi aux sentiments de son colocataire. Son ancien amoureux qu'il blessait par son comportement égoïste.

Chanyeol ne changea pas. Il préparait son petit déjeuner tous les matins et son sourire était encore plus éblouissant.  
Luhan était venu quelque fois chez eux, il présenta également son nouveau petit-ami. Un certain Sehun qui prenait des cours de danse à l'université.

Finalement, la vie continuait son cours.

Et Chanyeol était bien. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour Baekhyun.  
Même s'il ne sentait pas prêt à abandonner Kai. Pas pour l'instant.

.

.

Le petit brun parcouru les couloirs de l'université en marchant rapidement. Une petite boite était présente dans ses mains et il cherchait Chanyeol. En effet, il avait cuisiné ce matin, lorsque son colocataire était déjà partit à la fac.  
Le plus petit voulait manger avec lui. Il voulait le voir.

A un croisement, le brun remarqua directement la grande perche rousse qui s'élevait au dessus de toutes les autres têtes. Il s'apprêtait à crier son prénom avant que quelque chose ne le stoppe immédiatement.

Les autres étudiants passaient à coté de lui sans le voir, et Baekhyun restait figé dans cette position sans faire attention au reste.

Chanyeol n'était pas seul. Kyungsoo était là.

Ils se parlaient l'un en face de l'autre et le rouquin semblait parler à propos d'un sujet épineux. Il faisait des gestes avec ses mains et son regard sembla presque désespéré. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui fit arrêter le brun en plein couloir. C'est ce qu'il vit après.

Kyungsoo tira le plus grand dans une étreinte et Chanyeol reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Ses bras s'étaient accrochés autour des épaules de son ami.

Si la jalousie n'avait pas autant bruler le coeur de Baekhyun, il aurait surement remarqué que le roux pleurait.

.

.

Tournant en rond dans la cuisine, le brun ne cessait de se repasser la scène en boucle dans son esprit. Finalement, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.  
Si Kyungsoo le détestait ce n'était peut-être pas pour coucher avec Kai alors que son colocataire était encore présent dans l'appartement. Enfin, aussi pour ça, mais pas seulement. Probablement qu'il avait des sentiments pour Chanyeol.

Baekhyun s'était complètement planté. Et en beauté.

Il mit ses mains à plat que la table et soupira. Étrangement, il voulait que le plus grand soit heureux, mais d'autres sentiments s'étaient mêlés à ça. Il ne voyait plus les choses de la même manière.

Prit dans ses pensées, Baekhyun entendit à peine la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et se refermer.

- Ça va ?

La voix du blond retentit dans la cuisine et le chanteur se retourna, paniqué, dans sa direction.

- Kai ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

Déstabilisé une seconde, le plus grand se reprit bien vite.

- Quoi ? Je suis venu pour te voir, dit-il sous le ton de l'évidence.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas.  
Son colocataire était dans l'appartement en ce moment. Et c'était lui qui avait ouvert la porte d'entrée pour lui. Ce qui signifiait que Chanyeol savait que Kai était là. Qu'ils étaient ensemble en ce moment même.

Les bruits lointains de la télévision lui parvinrent.

- Tu peux pas rester là.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux plus me voir ?

Avançant dans sa direction, Baekhyun essaya de le stopper quand Kai l'embrassa de force. Sa langue réclama sa jumelle et le brun se sentit complètement fondre sous son touché.  
Les mains de Kai connaissaient son corps à la perfection, cela lui faisait presque peur parfois. Il grogna dans sa bouche alors que le plus grand le poussa contre la table.

- Ça fait trop longtemps, j'en peux plus.

Il lui souffla cette phrase alors que leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus. Pour Baekhyun aussi, cela faisait trop longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble depuis au moins un mois. Le brun savait cela car demain il finirait entièrement la plaquette de médicaments.

Les doigts du chanteur passèrent dans les cheveux blonds de son amant et son bassin roula de lui-même. Son envie se faisait sentir dans tout son corps.  
C'était comme un besoin.

Cependant, la présence de Chanyeol dans la pièce d'à coté le fit revenir tout doucement à la réalité.

- Attends, attends, gémissait-il.

Kai avait déjà enlevé son tee-shirt et les doigts de Baekhyun passèrent sur son torse avec avidité. L'être entier, du blond, appelait à la luxure et à la débauche.

Le baiser reprit, plus violemment cette fois. Bientôt ils furent pratiquement nus dans la cuisine. Leurs tee-shirts sur le sol et les pantalons sur les chevilles.

- On peut pas faire ça là, marmonna le brun.

Mais Kai ne l'entendit pas, ou ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Le plus grand retourna le corps de son amant sur la table. Baekhyun se retrouva dans une position déjà plus confortable, n'ayant plus le coin du meuble coincé dans sa colonne vertébrale. A la place, il avait le cul en l'air et le torse plaqué contre le bois de la table. Cela aurait put être une situation embarrassante, mais pour le moment tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, étaient les doigts qui s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de lui si délicieusement.

Baekhyun mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas gémir trop fort lorsqu'un membre dressé s'enfonça dans ses fesses.

Les mains de Kai s'accrochaient à ses hanches et les coups de reins s'intensifièrent. Bientôt, le plaisir fut si puissant que le brun ne pensait pas pouvoir se retenir de hurler.

- Gémis pour moi, Bunny.

La voix rauque et grave de son amant lui parvint, mais Baekhyun s'empêcha de faire ce qu'il voulait. Dans un coin de son esprit, son colocataire était toujours présent.

- Gémis mon nom, et pas celui d'un autre.

Le membre dressé s'enfonça en lui encore plus rapidement, plus profondément. Ce fut si bon que jeune homme ne put réfréner assez ses cris de plaisir. Cependant à aucuns moments, il ne put prononcer le prénom de Kai.

Lorsque le corps de son amant s'effondra sur son dos et que le sperme coula dans ses fesses, Baekhyun ne put empêcher sa bouche, ni tout son être, de haleter un dernier mot. _Chanyeol._

Mais encore une fois, Kai de l'entendit pas. Ou il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

.

.

- Je vais rompre avec Kai.

C'est ce que Baekhyun dit à son meilleur ami en arrivant un matin.

- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi.

Il savait que la phrase sonnait ironique mais que Jongdae avait comprit le sens de ses paroles.

- Je vais vraiment le faire.

Son meilleur ami fut paniqué l'espace d'un instant.

- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

- Parce que. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Il ne l'aimait plus. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Baekhyun avait prit cette décision le matin même, lorsqu'il finit la plaquette de médicament. Un mois s'était écoulé. Et il était temps que les choses évoluent, en bien.

.

.

Le brun se sentait terriblement bien.

La chaleur ambiante, une délicieuse odeur l'entourait, des bras le protégeaient en tenant ses hanches. Ah non, ça, ce n'était pas normal ...  
Ouvrant ses paupières rapidement, Baekhyun constata que ce n'était pas Kai qui était présent dans son lit.

Une chevelure rousse et un souffle chaud dans son cou. Chanyeol.

Étrangement, Baekhyun ne fut pas paniqué de le voir. Ses doigts retracèrent les traits de son visage. Ses joues, son nez, sa bouche, ses cernes.  
L'observant de cette manière, le brun se rendit compte à quel point son colocataire paraissait sans défense et il s'en voulait de le faire souffrir de cette manière.

Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes. Naturellement.

Baekhyun se rallongea contre lui, plongeant sa tête dans son torse, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention. Une clef. Celle de la chambre de Chanyeol qu'il gardait continuellement autour de son cou.

Obéissant à sa curiosité et oubliant les futurs conséquences, le brun enleva délicatement la chaine du cou de son colocataire. Sans faire de bruits, il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre du roux.  
Elle était en plein milieu du couloir et Baekhyun l'avait toujours trouvé étrange.

Sa main trembla et la clef s'enfonça dans la serrure.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, tout le corps du jeune homme se bloqua. Ce n'était pas une chambre, seulement un cagibi mal rangé. Il n'y avait pas de lit, juste des boites empilées dans un coin.  
Plissant les yeux, Baekhyun reconnu des cartons qui était dans sa chambre au tout début.

Il s'agenouilla et décida de les ouvrir. Dans la plupart, il y avait les vêtements de Chanyeol ou des affaires personnelles. Puis, la dernière tout au fond attira son attention. C'était la seule boite qui était fermée avec du gros scotch.  
Baekhyun dû prendre des ciseaux pour l'ouvrir correctement et fut encore plus déstabilisé par son contenu.

C'était des souvenirs.

Des tee-shirts de couple. Une boule à neige. Du parfum. Des peluches. Des bijoux. Et des tonnes de photos.  
Sur chaque cliché, il y avait Chanyeol et Baekhyun. Ils semblaient joyeux, souriants à chaque prise. C'était lors de leur sorties, ou simplement lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur appartement. Sur certaines, ils avaient l'air vraiment jeunes.

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent sur le visage du brun.

Ils paraissaient si heureux sur ces photos, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait.

.

.

Une heure plus tard, Baekhyun avait remis la clef en place et fit semblant de dormir lorsque le roux quitta le lit. Il dû se forcer à ne pas répondre non plus quand Chanyeol posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au lieu de ça, il resta à pleurer sous sa couette, se maudissant pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commise.

.

.

- N'oublie pas tes médicaments.

Avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la pièce, Baekhyun l'appela.

- Chanyeol.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Le brun lui demanda timidement, comme s'il avait peur que le plus grand puisse refuser sa requête. Mais son colocataire souriait encore et se posa sur la chaise en face de lui.

- Raconte moi mon accident.

Chanyeol se racla la gorge, gêné par cette soudaine question.

- Eh bien ... Tu sortais de l'université ce jour là. Et tu devais me- ... Retrouver quelqu'un au café. Une voiture te renversa alors que tu traversais la route.

La voix du roux commença abse briser et Baekhyun posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Continu.

- Tu es resté un mois dans le coma, environ, avant de te réveiller. Je suis venu te voir mais tous tes souvenirs avaient disparu. Les traitements de l'hôpital t'aidaient à aller mieux et tu te rappelais de beaucoup de choses par la suite.

- C'est pour ça que tu tiens autant à ce que je prenne mes médicaments chaque matin ?

Comme s'il voulait que Baekhyun se souvienne de lui. Qu'il se raccrochait à cette ultime espoir afin que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Ouais, dit-il avec un rire sans joie.

- Peut-être que je pourrais jamais me rappeler de toi, tu sais.

Rien qu'en disant cette phrase, son coeur se brisa. Celui de Chanyeol aussi.

- Mais je ...

Les yeux du géant se levèrent dans sa direction.

- Tu ... ?

Baekhyun prit une grande respiration avant de continuer.

- Je n'ai pas pu oublier mon amour pour toi.

.

.

Finalement, le brun ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé sur son lit. Leur lit. Avec Chanyeol au dessus de lui, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Ses lèvres s'adaptaient parfaitement aux siennes, comme si elles avaient été moulées pour fondre ensemble. Les mains devenaient plus pressantes, plus curieuses.

Le haut du géant partit en un éclair et Baekhyun observa les abdos de son colocataire. Son torse était magnifique. Sa bouche retraça chaque partie de sa peau. Il aimait sentir le gout de Chanyeol sur sa langue. C'était presque addictif.  
Pendant ce temps, le plus grand passait ses mains dans le dos du brun. Il profitait de cette fois-là comme si c'était la dernière.

Les gémissements commencèrent à remplir la chambre, alors que les deux corps roulaient sur le lit pour mieux s'embrasser.

- Chanyeol, gémissait-il lorsque deux doigts furent insérés en lui.

Baekhyun ne savait pas comment son colocataire avait fait, pour découvrir son anatomie aussi facilement. Comme si elle lui avait toujours appartenu.

Le bout de ses phalanges bougeaient trop rapidement et le plus petit haletait en pensant qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir tenir assez longtemps. Très vite, il baissa le pantalon de son vis-à-vis et se rendit compte à quel point le membre de Chanyeol était déjà dur et chaud.

Quand le rouquin le pénétra, Baekhyun le regarda dans les yeux. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser également, mais à aucun moment le contact visuel ne fut rompu. Le géant s'enfonça en lui doucement, profitant de chaque seconde ou il possédait le corps de celui qu'il aimait.

Le brun passait ses mains sur son dos, puis dans ses cheveux et écarta encore davantage les jambes. Le rythme s'accéléra d'un coup.

- Chanyeol, gémissait-il à nouveau.

Leurs deux corps ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Le plus grand avait encerclé ses hanches avec ses bras, de peur qu'il ne s'envole. Et Baekhyun gardait ses mains constamment sur celui de son vis-à-vis, griffant sa peau pour ne pas qu'il puisse se retirer.

Alors que les derniers coups de bassin furent donnés et que le sperme gicla à l'intérieur de lui, Baekhyun se sentit enfin complet.

- Je t'aime, prononça Chanyeol en le gardant contre lui.

Cette fois-ci son visage s'enfonça dans son cou, ne pouvant pas faire face aux yeux du petit brun.

- Je t'aime tellement. Putain.

Il était essoufflé et sa voix se brisait au fur et à mesure.

- Je t'aime. Mon bébé. Mon Bunny.

C'est en entendant son surnom prononcé de cette manière, que Baekhyun comprit.

.

.

- Combien de temps avons nous été ensemble ?

Le nouveau couple s'était allongé sur le lit juste après avoir fait l'amour. Ils étaient encore nus et Chanyeol jouait discrètement avec les doigts de son partenaire.

- C'était au début du lycée. Donc ça fait presque cinq ans.

- On a dû partager beaucoup de choses dans ce cas.

Le plus grand pouffa légèrement et embrassa la joue de son amant.

- Oui. Tellement, que se serait impossible pour moi de tout te raconter aujourd'hui.

Baekhyun le savait déjà. Comme si tout le bonheur qu'ils partageaient avant l'avait atteint en ayant fait l'amour avec Chanyeol. Avec le vrai Chanyeol. Celui qu'il ne voyait pas derrière un fantôme, un faux visage, à cause de son cerveau malade.  
Le brun n'aimait pas penser cela de lui-même. Malade. Pourtant, il avait dû se résoudre à accepter ce qu'il était. Confondre son amour avec une autre personne, il n'aurait pas pu le faire en temps normal.

- Pourquoi Kyungsoo était énervé contre moi ?

Son partenaire se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, confus.

- Enfin non, je comprend qu'il le soit. Mais ..

- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Simplement la vérité, dit-il en souriant. C'est un bon ami.

Chanyeol acquiesça.

- Tu avais l'habitude de tout dire à Jongdae, et moi je le faisais avec Kyungsoo.

La main de Baekhyun traina le long du torse de son vis-à-vis. Il s'était souvenu de la scène dans les couloirs du lycée, quand la jalousie l'avait subitement prit.

- Est-ce qu'il est amoureux de toi ?

- Bien sur que non.

Le roux bailla et Baekhyun ramena la tête du plus grand sur son épaule afin qu'il puisse dormir correctement. Il obéit directement, instinctivement, se calant contre le corps du plus petit, comme si cela avait toujours été sa place.

En le voyant faire, le chanteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bonne nuit mon amour, souffla Baekhyun.

.

.

Il dû attendre une dizaine de minute avant d'entendre la respiration régulière de Chanyeol. Déplaçant sa tête sur l'oreiller, Baekhyun sortit de son étreinte et se glissa hors du lit. Il s'habilla rapidement, mettant simplement un boxer et piqua la clef autour du cou du rouquin.

Le plus petit savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour agir.

Ouvrant la porte du cagibi, il sortit la dernière boite et la posa dans le salon. Rapidement, il sortit tous les souvenirs de leurs années à deux et les contempla avec un regard triste. Peut-être qu'il ne souviendrait jamais de tout cela.

Baekhyun disposa les bijoux dans la salle de bain, comme s'ils avaient toujours été là. Il mit la boule à neige sur un des meubles du salon. Toutes les photos furent accroché dans l'appartement et en regardant tout cela d'un oeil nouveau, le brun se sentit enfin à la maison.  
Son appartement n'était pas le même si tous ses souvenirs avec Chanyeol n'était pas présent.

Un dernier détail à régler et tout serait en ordre. Tout serait comme avant.

.

.

Lorsque le rouquin se réveilla, il paniqua à l'absence de Baekhyun dans le lit. Il se leva à la vitesse de la lumière, ne prenant pas le temps de s'habiller et fonça dans le couloir. Son sang se glaçait chaque seconde et tout ses muscles tremblaient.  
Il avait peur, terriblement peur.

Que faire si après tout ça Baekhyun avait décidé de partir. De le quitter pour le fantôme de Kai. Il n'y survivrait pas.

Une odeur de nourriture lui parvint et Chanyeol fronça les sourcils. Il poussa la porte de la cuisine et trouva le petit brun bien vivant, et bien présent. Le chanteur était débout devant la cuisinière et remuait des aliments dans une casserole. Un tablier autour de ses hanches et une serviette dans une main.

- Baek ...

Le concerné se retourna, étonné par le ton suppliant du plus grand.

- Chanyeol ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas même habillé.

C'était bien la dernière chose à penser pour le rouquin, quand la terreur de perdre son unique amour l'avait atteint. Il fonça directement dans les bras de Baekhyun, se moquant de tout le reste.

- Ça va. Tout va bien. Fit le brun d'une voix douce.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et s'écrasèrent sur la clavicule de son vis-à-vis. Il ne remarqua pas même le vêtement que portait son amoureux. Le tee-shirt de couple. Celui qu'il lui avait offert pour leur quatre années ensemble.

- Mon Bunny ...

- Je suis là, Chanyeol. Je suis là. Et je ne partirais pas.

Levant son visage, le plus grand regardant Baekhyun dans les yeux. Ses mains étaient placées sur les joues de celui qu'il aimait, et il l'embrassa. Les lèvres se touchèrent presque comme si elles se survolaient.

- J'avais tellement peur, que tu ne me retrouves jamais.

Le brun posa son front contre celui de Chanyeol.

- Je t'ai trouvé. Je te trouverais toujours.

Le plus petit passa ses mains sur les bras de son petit-ami. Il les monta jusque sur ses épaules et les descendit ensuite sur son torse. Comment avait-il pour ne pas reconnaitre le corps du rouquin lorsqu'il couchait avec Kai. Comment n'avait pas reconnu sa voix rauque qu'il lui soufflait tous les soirs qu'il l'aimait.

Mais Baekhyun était au moins sur d'une chose. Son Bunny resterait toujours à ses cotés.

Car même s'il devait prendre des médicaments tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, tout cela en valait la peine. Il ne voulait plus oublier le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait plus le voir comme étant celui d'un autre.  
Kai n'existait pas, et il le savait à présent.

Seul comptait Chanyeol. Car cela avait été lui pendant tout ce temps.

_- N'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments._

Cette phrase prenait à présent tout son sens. Comme un appel à l'aide d'un homme qui voulait être vu pour ce qu'il était. Alors Baekhyun décida ne plus jeter les plaquettes dans l'évier.

Ses larmes rejoignirent celles du plus grand, glissèrent sur ses joues et s'écrasant ensuite sur le sol de la cuisine.

- Je t'aime tellement.

.

.

.

" _Les hommes construisent trop de murs et pas assez de ponts._ " **Isaac Newton**

.

.

.

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, Kai n'a jamais existé. C'était Chanyeol depuis le début.  
Et si vous restez toujours bloqué = MP :3


End file.
